


A Day In The Life

by PaigeTico



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTico/pseuds/PaigeTico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 1 of Molly Hooper appreciation week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

Upon arriving at St. Barts, Molly looked around to see that Sherlock was not in sight. Good. It was ridiculous, childish even, but she felt like it was necessary to avoid him. She didn't even know why she was doing it, really. Maybe to prevent herself from embarrassing herself.

She hurriedly pulled a bagel out of her bag and shoved it in her mouth, knowing full well that eating was not permitted in most areas of the building.

Molly had no patients at the moment, so she wandered round to the morgue, reading the tags on the body bags. It was oddly comforting, being in a room full of people who would never speak or even move again. 

That is, until Sherlock was standing in the doorway behind her. She didn't even hear him come, but he was there, like a ghost. 

'What are you doing here, Sherlock?'

Molly internally cringed as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth. Too hostile, too sharp. She should have tried something friendlier. Something like, 'How are you?' or even just 'Hello?'

Sherlock didn't comment on her rudeness, if he noticed it at all. He could be terribly ignorant in some ways, and in others, he saw all there was to see, and then some. He replied coolly, 'I came here to have a look at the bodies. One body in particular,' 

Of course. Molly was stupid for thinking that he'd come because of her. Sherlock never did anything because of certain people. She supposed he would start complimenting her again, to get easy access to the bodies. Molly had fallen for that once upon a time, but never again, she swore. Never again. She'd gotten over Sherlock, and Jim-no, not Jim. James Moriarty. And Tom as well. They had all broken her heart, but she had put the pieces back together.

Sherlock continued. 'I also came here to thank you,'

Molly was not surprised. Here come the poorly targeted compliments, she thought to herself.

'I came here to thank you for fixing me. I didn't even know I was broken, but I was, and you put me back together. You repaired me,'

 

Molly was arrested mid-thought. This wasn't like Sherlock; he didn't use poetic metaphors like that. Perhaps he was high again.

'And I'm not high, in case you were wondering,' came Sherlock's quiet voice, cutting across her thoughts. Molly entertained the idea for a while-that Sherlock really was grateful to her. She thought back to Sherlock before John had come. He had been cold and brooding, keeping to himself mostly. Now he was still icy and distant, but he made efforts to be friendly towards her, and maybe others; she hadn't noticed. But she had simply put it down to John's arrival.

'You don't have to thank me,' she told him. 

'I know that I don't,'

'Well... bye, I guess. Have a good day,'

Molly silently cursed herself. She had promised to herself that she wouldn't be awkward. Wouldn't make a mess of herself. And yet that was exactly what she had done. She stalked into her office, not bothering to check whether Sherlock was still there or not.


End file.
